The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0054’.
‘VEAZ0054’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized flowers, of which the upper 2 petals are purple colored and the lower 3 are lilac colored with white stripes, medium green, undivided leaves and a semi-upright and very vigorous plant habit.
‘VEAZ0054’ originated from a mutation found in May 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The parent plant was an unpatented propriety plant named ‘AU0341-1’ having a bright purple color and even bigger flowers. One stem of this plant happened to have the indicated color.
‘VEAZ0054’ was selected as one flowering cutting of the stated plant in May 2014 and immediately reproduced.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0054’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated in July 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.